Rockin' OneShots
by rockerchick15
Summary: Just a small group of one shots related to the show's main character, Tripp Campbell, and the girl who's rockin' his world! I own nothing,other than the plot and my character, Kayla. Rated T for safety. I don't know how my minds going to end up working :/
1. Chapter 1 Kayla

**chap1 - Kayla**

" So, my cousin's coming down for a few weeks. Promise to be nice?"

Izzy was standing in the garage, face to face with Iron Weasle. Her best friend, Tripp Campbell, stared up at her with big eyes.  
" How could you assume I wouldn't be nice?"

Smiling and shaking her head, she replied, " Because I know you too well. Just.. don't be a jerk. And the same goes for you three!" She pointed to the other members.

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded. Burgar, ignoring her, continued messing around with his bass. Ash sported his typical goofy grin.

" Riight.." Izzy said, losing all faith that her cousin would have a warm welcome.

" Oi, where's your little friend?"  
Tripp looked over at Derek.

" You mean Izzy? Her cousin arrived today, but she said they'd drop by later." Tripp continued tuning his guitar.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Izzy casually walked in, followed by a petit girl with bleach blond hair. She was wearing ripped jeans, knee high black boots, and a red and black netted top. Her hair was down in waves, and framed her face with a bang off to the side. She had bright blue eyes, which were framed with heavy black eyeliner, and her lips were painted dark red.  
" Hey guys!" Izzy smiled and waved to each band member. " This is my cousin, Kayla."

Kayla smiled at them, and muttered a small "hi".

Tripp stare was fixated on Kayla. She had to have been the most gorgeous ricker-chic girl he'd ever seen. Kayla felt someone starring, and met eyes with Tripp. She smirked a little, then turned back to Izzy, who was asking her if she'd ever met Iron Weasle.

That was the first time Tripp saw Kayla.


	2. Chapter 2 Flirt

**chap2 - Flirtting**

" Tripp, pass the chips, dude!"  
Tripp turned his attention from the t.v to Kayla, then back. " They're right there on the table."

Rolling her eyes at the back of his head, Kayla sighed. " But could you be _nice_, and pass them to me?"

Derek stiffled his laugh. The bantering between the two teens had been constant since they'd met. At first, the band thought they couldn't stand each other. It wasn't until Ash, of all people, pointed out they were _flirtting_ with each other.

Tripp reached out, picked up the chip bag, and tossed them at Kayla, having the bag spill over and all over her and the couch. A look of shock crossed Kayla's pale features, only to quickly be replaced by a playful one. She picked up a handful of chips and threw them at Tripp.

Sputtering on the pop he'd been drinking, Tripp turned to give a wide eyed stare to Kayla. " Really?" He asked, sounding not amused.

But the rest of the room knew different.  
" Yeah. _Really_." Kayla stuck her tongue out at him, and stared back at the t.v.

In a flash, Tripp was off the seat he'd been inhabiting for most of the afternoon. He grabbed the chip bag and poured what was left on Kayla's head. Jumping up in shock, and accidently knocking Tripp to the ground in the process, Kayla gave him the longest stare possible. " You are such a tool sometimes."

With that, she exited the room, leaving the band to stare after her in awe, and Tripp on the ground in a mess.


	3. Chapter 3 Guitars & Subtle Confessions

" That is the most wicked guitar I've ever seen!"

Kayla was poking and proding around Tripp's electric guitar. For the first time since she'd arrived, her and Tripp were alone in the garage.

She seemed facinated with the black electric, and touched it with such delicacy and grace it was like she was holding a baby.

Tripp just watched her, amused. He sat on the couch, messing around with some guitar picks.

" Hey Tripp.."

Raising his eyebrows in question, Tripp continued to stare at Kayla. She had a look of excitment and playfulness.

" Can I play it?"

Laughing a little, Tripp shook his head in amusment. " Go for it."

He flicked a pick her direction as she picked it up and plugged it in. It didn't take long for him to realize she was a mean guitar player. She kept throwing out riffs from different rock songs, and every time she messed up, a coulourful word would escape her mouth.

After a while, the shock of her large vocabulary eased and Tripp almost forgot she was there. That was until she made a surprise ninja attack and ended up next to him on the couch. Looking over at her in surprise, Tripp smiled. " Hello."

" Hi, " she grinned. " So. I've been stuck here... well, willingly stuck here, for the past couple days. Either, Izzy doesn't want me around or you like having me around."

Tripp wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. His stare urged her to continue. She was silent.  
" Okay... and..?" Tripp asked, cautiously.

He knew the answer of course. The moment after Kayla had walked into his house, the first day she arrived, Izzy had pulled him aside.

***

_" I know that look, Tripp Campbell."_

_" What are you talking about?"  
Izzy smiled knowingly. " Just.. don't hurt her, okay? She's my fave cousin, and I'd like to see her more often. Don't make her not want to come back."_

***

" So?"  
Kayla's voice brought Tripp back to reality.  
" So what?"

" So which is it?"

So it was a question. Tripp's gaze moved to his carpet in the middle of his garage. " I don't know.." he murmmed, meakly.

" That's an answer someone gives when they don't want to give the real one, " Kayla said, getting up from the couch and casually looking out the garage window.  
" Well, what do you think?" Tripp asked, looking back at her.

She turned to face him, and knowing smile on her lips. " I think you like having me around."


	4. Chapter 4 Stop Running

It was raining. Yet, Kayla still found herself leaving her current home and walking to Tripp's. She got to the house, and knocked on the front door.

................No answer.

She knocked again, waiting.

..............................Still no answer.

Getting a little impatient, and not enjoying the fact the rain was starting to seep through her clothing, Kayla went to knock again. Then she realized there was loud music coming from the garage. She walked over, and looked through the window. Band practise.

Rolling her eyes, but smiling, Kayla silently moved through the garage door. The song finished almost as soon as the walked through the door.  
" Whooo!" she yelled, excitedly.

Turning quickly, and almost falling, Tripp met her happy gaze. " Oh, hey! When'd you get here?"  
" 'Bout a minute ago. Sounds good!" Kayla gave a quick smile to each band member, who nodded appreciatively.

She turned her gaze back to Tripp. " Um, can I talk to you for a sec? Just really quick, I promise."

Tripp gave a quick look to the rest of the guys, then put his guitar down. " Sure. Follow me."  
Kayla followed Tripp into the house and sat at the kitchen table across from him. Tripp waited, patiently.

" Uh.. question?" Kayla started.

" Fire away."

Biting her bottom lip, Kayla glanced at the table, then back at Tripp. " Okay.. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff, but I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Plus, if I don't and Izzy finds out I didn't tell you, she'll kill me."

Tripp looked confused. " Okay? What's up?"

Sighing, Kayla relaxed a little. " Okay, so I guess I like to talk in my sleep? And, Izzy heard me... she told me that if I didn't tell you myself, she was going to. And whenever something comes from her, it's pretty blunt and to the point."  
" Yeah.." Tripp was almost anxious now.

" Here's the deal.... I-may-kinda-sorta-like-you-but-it's-not-like-a-like like-or-maybe-it-is-but-the-point-is-I-said-it-and-Izzy-can't-kill-me." Kayla shot it all out at once, in a huge blur. She was blushing a little. " Well, there ya go. Bye Tripp!"  
Kayla stood and was about to walk out the door.

" Just a minute!" Tripp hollared at her.

Wincing a little, Kayla turned back around on the spot to see Tripp sitting still, an amused look on his face.

" Wanna say that in English for me?"

Rolling her eyes, Kayla pleaded. " You're not really gonna make me repeat it, are you?"

" Well, I'm not sure if I caught it." Tripp was smiling at her.

Sitting back down, a look of non-amusment on her face, Kayla sighed and stared at Tripp. " What _did_ you catch?" She asked in a small voice.

" That I think you like me. In a "not like like, but maybe" kinda way." The look on his face showed he was enjoying this.

Kayla gave him a hard glare. " Then you did hear me. So again... bye!"

She went to get up, but didn't get that far this time. Tripp reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down.  
" Why are you so embaressed? Am I embaressing?"

Kayla looked up at Tripp, shocked. He didn't look like he was hurt. He look like he was having fun with this whole scenario.

Looking away, then back at him, she said, " Not at all."  
" Then why are we running out?"  
" Cause.. it's a little awkward? Like, where would it go from here?" Kayla had a look of confusion.  
" Well, my dear, if you keep trying to run you'll never know where it may go from here."

Kayla smirked at him. " Fair enough. So, here I am! I'm not running. Please, do tell, where will it go from here?"  
Tripp silenced her with his lips crashing down on her cherry red ones.


	5. Chapter 5 Gossip Whores

Things around the Campbell house seemed a little strange lately. For the other three band members, at least. Tripp had been walking around in a daze for a couple days, leaving the band wondering. The band, mixed with thinking, never ended well.

It was a boring Monday afternoon, and with Tripp off doing something (God knows what), the band had decided to get together in the living room and put their heads together to find out what trance Tripp had gotten himself tangled in.

" I bet it's that girl!" Burger pointed out. " Kay, or whatever?"  
" Yes, Kayla." Derek nodded in agreement. " That would make sense. But, how can we be sure?"  
Like a prayer answered, there was knock on the door. Kayla poked her head inside, smiling. " Hey, guys! Is Tripp here?"  
The three smiled at each other, then back at Kayla.

" Kayla! Come in here, you little.." Derek trailed off as he stood and led Kayla inside.

A look of confusion and amusment on her face, Kayla plopped herself on the couch. The three men continued to stare at her. Getting a little uncomforatable, she broke the silence.  
" Okay, guys. What's up?"

" What's going on with you and Tripp?" Ash asked her, point-blank.

The other two stared at him, looks of anger and shock on their faces. Leave it to Ash to mess up any information they might have ended up getting.

" What do you mean?" Kayla laughed a little.

" What he means is," Derek started, shooting a look at Ash before looking back at Kayla with a sly smile," the kid seems to be lost in his own head lately. We were wondering if you knew anything?"  
Shaking her head slowly, a look of real concentration on her face, Kayla replied, " No, nothing that I would be aware of.."  
" Are you sure, because-"  
" We think it's you." Ash had cut Derek off in mid-sentance, and Derek shot him a look that clearly stated he was going to strangle him later if he kept opening his mouth.

" Oh." Kayla smiled.

The others waited, impatiently, for her to continue. When she didn't, Burger was the one to burst a question.  
" Are you two seeing each other?"  
A look of surprise crossed Kayla's face as she jolted her gaze up to meet Burgers. " Um.. that's a good question, actually."  
" You mean you don't _know?_" Derek asked, incredulously.

She turned her look towards Derek, shaking her head slightly. " I really have no idea, to be honest. I mean, we-"

She stopped herself, a look of knowing on her face. " Maybe I shouldn't be discussing this with you guys."  
They all gave her a look of awe.  
" What, you can't trust us?" Derek asked, trying to sound hurt.

She laughed a little. " No, it's not that. It's just.. maybe I should figure it out before I give false information?"

Nodding in understanding, Derek still continued to prod. " But, maybe if you tell us what happened, we can all figure it out? Or, we can just ask Tripp ourselves?"  
" Then, why didn't you do that in the first place?" Kayla asked.

" We did, but he wouldn't tell us," Ash said.

Derek threw a pillow at Ash's head, clearly enraged at him now. " Ash! Shut up!"  
" Ohh," Kayla said as she put the pieces together. " So you guys figured if you came to me, I'd tell you everything that Tripp wouldn't?"  
They men shared a look then Derek turned to Kayla, a look of guilt on his features. " Well, yes."

Fully smiling, Kayla shook her head at them. " I don't know which I'm more surprised about. The fact that Tripp hasn't bragged, or the fact that you guys are more interested in gossip then most girls I know."  
" Ouch!" Burger cried out, putting a hand over his heart looking mock-hurt.

Rolling her eyes, Kayla sighed. " As far as I know, nothing is going on between us." She got up from the couch, and made her way to the door. With a final look back at the band, and added, " If you really want to know, ask Tripp. If he won't say anything, then guess you're at a loss!"  
Sticking her tongue out, she strutted out the door leaving them staring after her with looks of wonderment.


	6. Chapter 6 The Waiting Game

Waiting.... waiting... wanting...waiting...

Tripp couldn't take much more of this. Kayla told him she'd "give him a call" after the last time they saw each other. Only, this left Tripp racking his brain trying to figure out _when_ that would be. The phrase "give you a call" usually was followed by a specific time, or at least a date. But not this time, leaving Tripp walking around in a much more aggressive mood than he'd been in the past couple of days.

For a few days after the kiss, he was floating on air. He'd constantly be writing love songs, and get lost in his own daydreams. But all that lovey-dovey feelings had vanished when it hit day three of hearing nothing from Kayla. Now, he walked around sometimes like a depressed zombie, and other times he was much more vocal about his anger and frustration.

" Hey, Tripp!" Ash called from the living room.

It was one of those moments when Tripp didn't want to be bothered. He just wanted to sit by the phone, and wait for it to ring. To bad the rest of the band wasn't letting that happen.  
" Triiiiiiiiiiip!" Ash called again.

And again, ignoring him, Tripp rolled his eyes, heaved a frustrated sigh and continued to stare at the phone.

" TRRRRRIIIIIIPPPP!" all three members screamed his name.

Slamming the table in frustration, Tripp got up and walked into the living room.

" WHAT?" he yelled back, the anger present on his face.

" Woah. What's got your panties in a twist?" Burger asked, shocked by Tripp's reaction.

" Nothing. I'm just.. waiting for sometime. What do you guys want?"

" We wanted to know if you're going to be around for Tug-O-War Tuesday!" Derek asked, enthusiastically.

With a deadpan look on his face, Tripp slowly shook his head. " _That's _ what was so important?"

The all nodded, grinning widely.

" Ugh!" Tripp let out a groan of annoyance, throwing his hands up in the air. He turned and went back into the kitchen to resume the seat he'd been in all day.

The band shared a look, then shrugged it off, turning their attention back to the t.v

Kate, who had obviously heard the noise, came down the stairs and stared at the back of Tripp's head.  
" Sweetie? What's wrong?" she questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion.

" Nothing. I'm just waiting for a phone call," Tripp replied quickly.

" Oh.. something for the band? Got a possible gig coming up?" She asked, smiling as she made herself a coffee.

" No, nothing to do with the band, mom. Just.. nevermind."

Surprised by the tone in Tripp's voice, Kate turned her head knowingly to her son. " Well, what's going on then? You seem quite aggrivated."  
" I'm just waiting for a call, " Tripp replied.  
Not sure whether to push the subject or drop it, Kate was saved as Izzy came bounding through the kitchen door, a huge smile on her face.  
" Hey!" she greeted mother and son.

Kate gave her a friendly wave, and scooted back upstairs before being seen by the band memebers occupying her living room.

Tripp turned his angry glare to Izzy. " Have you seen Kayla?"  
Taken aback a little, yet never faultering her smile, Izzy stared at him. " Yeah, I just saw her. Why?"  
" She was supposed to call me..." Tripp said, quietly.

A smirk was on Izzy's lips as she moved over and took a seat at the table. " She really hasn't called yet?"  
Tripp shook his head furiously. " And I don't know why."

Nodding slowly, Izzy stared at the phone. " And you think it's magically just going to ring if you keep staring at it? Eventually?"

Tripp looked at Izzy, a look of sarcasm on his face. " Yeah, that's right. That's why I'm sitting her wasting my day. No, I'm waiting for her to call me."

" And she will," Izzy said, getting up and helping herself to something from the fridge. " Trust me, I know my cousin. And I know she likes you. She'll call."

Tripp gave Izzy a quick glance. Then, it happened.

The phone was ringing.  
Almost in shock, Tripp just stared at it for what seemed like minutes.  
" Are you gonna answer it?"  
Izzy's voice broke through his daze, and Tripp grabbed the phone quickly hitting the 'talk' key.

" Hello?!" he answered, almost breathlessly.

There was a murmer, and suddenly the smile that Tripp usually had was back. " Kayla! Hey.."

Izzy rolled her eyes, and let herself out. This little match-made in rock-n-roll-heaven was definitely going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7 Alone Time

" I'm...so...damn...bored!"

Kayla flicked a small piece of paper, which had her homework on it, in Tripp's direction.

Tripp gave her a leveled stare, and replied with, " And how can I help with that?"

Almost whining, she said, " I don't know... but figure something out!"

Rolling his eyes, Tripp placed his guitar back in it's stand and made his way over to the garage couch. He sat down next to her, staring at the blond girl.

" I have no ideas."

Sighing, obviously frustrated, Kayla turned to him. " Lotta help _that_ is."

Suddenly, I devilish smirk crossed her face. " Ohhh, Tripp.."

His expression became confused. " What?"

" Where is everyone?" 

" Beats me. Why?"

" So, basically, we have the place to ourselves.."

" Yeah..?" 

Grinning, Kayla jumped up and straddled Tripp. Shocked, Tripp just stared at her unsure what to do. She bent forward and kissed him, slowly. Become more comfortable, Tripp placed his hands on her hips. When she came back for air, Tripp grinned.

" Now I get it."


End file.
